


Day 12 - Making Out

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [12]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Out, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a luxury to know that they can spend all their time kissing if they want, and so they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for how short this is.
> 
> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

When they make out at work, it’s urgent, fevered; the chance that anyone could walk by and see them huddled together in a corner, or astride each other in their trailer was too dangerous, and frankly part of what made it so exciting. They had to be careful all the time, can’t get too distracted by just how fucking good this feels, they have to keep one eye open. It is always fast, and takes their breath away.

            It isn’t like when they make out at home (whether it’s Adam’s place or Blake’s place, it’s still home to them); in their world, things move slowly. To Adam, it’s like a dream, Blake’s slow and steady nature rubbing off on him the more time they spend together. But the best part is: they can take their time.

            It is a luxury to know that they can spend all their time kissing if they want, and so they do. Occasionally it is frantic and wanting, especially after going for hours without seeing each other, but more often, they like to take their time, building from something innocent, like watching television on the couch, into a full blown make out session. Blake softly parting Adam’s pliant lips, pulling him on top of him, not caring about the weight of him, needing to taste. Hands slide and caress and tangle in each other’s hair, Adam pulling Blake’s head to the side to suck on his neck, to leave his mark. Blake gasps, sending a shiver down Adam’s spine and a need to touch, to feel more skin on him. But Blake holds him still, keeps their pace steady, pulls Adam onto his slide so they fit together easily, alternating between cuddling and kissing, chaste and passionate. On days like today, it doesn’t matter for how long.

            They have time.


End file.
